Fuego y Pólvora
by eos nicte
Summary: Todos están hartos de las amenazas y los juegos de Enzo, así que le dan un ultimátum: o se queda y cambia, o se va, o acabará con una estaca en el pecho. A él le da igual eso sin embargo Caroline, su única amiga, es incapaz de defenderle, y eso sí le duele. Ahora ella tendrá que jugarse el todo por el todo para que él se quede en Mystic Falls.


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes o tramas que se puedan reconocer pertenecen a a LJ Smith, The CW, The Vampire Diaries._

_N/A: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Enzo & Caroline" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

_Dedicado a Aurora, Angelito, Cecil y Nochedeinvierno, las moderadoras del foro, porque este reto me ha encantado. Y se lo merecen por todo lo que trabajan. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fuego y pólvora<strong>

.

_"__Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, _

_del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz."_

_Shakespeare –Romeo and Juliet_

_._

_._

Frente al espejo de su habitación y llevando un elegante vestido amarillo, Caroline comprobaba que su maquillaje y su peinado estaban perfectos. Cuidados pero no demasiado llamativos, ni demasiado arreglados. La celebración iba a ser en el campus así que había querido darle un aire algo desenfadado, pero aun así era una celebración. Mientras alisaba obsesivamente su vestido con las manos sonó su teléfono.

–¿Sí?

–_Hello gorgeous_ –escuchó una voz áspera y grave.

–Hola, Enzo –le exasperaba la forma que tenía de saludarla el inglés.

–Tú organizas la fiesta de las familias fundadoras de esta noche, ¿verdad?

–Sí… –no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

–¿Podrías ponerme en lista? Me gustaría ver algunas caras.

–Claro. Pero… no serás muy bien recibido por mis amigos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–No te preocupes, ricitos de oro, cuento con ello. Hasta esta noche –murmuró con su tono habitual, entre la promesa y la amenaza. Y colgó.

–Nos vemos –suspiró Caroline a la nada.

No tenía muy claro por qué Enzo querría ir a una de esas celebraciones, porque más allá de ella no tenía… muchos amigos. Caroline pensó que tal vez quería integrarse después de todo, y aunque la mayoría le odiara era normal que Enzo intentara encontrar a alguien con quien soportarse mutuamente. Porque él también había perdido a su amigo Damon, se obligó a recordar Caroline. Cogió su teléfono móvil, su bolso de mano, echó una última mirada al espejo y salió de casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mystic Falls necesitaba fondos y, como siempre, habían mandado a las familias fundadoras a sacarles el dinero a los nuevos estudiantes. Cuando terminó la parte formal comenzó la fiesta, y ahí sí se divirtieron. Sobre todo porque estaban el grupo al completo: Elena, Stefan, Tyler y Caroline en representación de las familias fundadoras, Matt simplemente fue a la fiesta y Alaric (que, como profesor, tenía que vigilar que nada malo ocurriera) incluso había obligado a Jer a acudir. Elena y Caroline estaban tomando algo y hablando con Matt y Stefan –a decir verdad Stefan le hablaba, Caroline se limitaba a ignorarlo–, Jer bailaba de forma provocativa con cualquier chica mínimamente dispuesta, Tyler reía al lado de Liv –la joven bruja necesitaba dinero y estaba allí trabajando como camarera, aunque Ty le ayudaba–, y Alaric, mientras coqueteaba discretamente con su compañera de trabajo. Sonaba música rock y los vasos de todos estaban medio llenos, un ruido apacible llenaba la estancia. De repente la puerta se abrió como empujada por un vendaval. Para cuando Caroline se giró Enzo ya se había abalanzado sobre Liv, la joven bruja, y la había arrastrado hasta una habitación contigua. Los humanos parecían no darse cuenta, pero sus sentidos vampíricos no podían ignorar todo eso. Miró a sus amigos y, a excepción de Matt y Alaric, todos habían visto lo ocurrido.

-Eso… ¿Me ha parecido o ha sido…? Enzo –casi gruñó Tyler.

Como toda respuesta Stefan miró hacia donde habían salido el vampiro y la bruja.

-Tú decías de darle otra oportunidad, ¿no? –le musitó a Caroline irónico, sin mirarla. Y desapareció, corriendo hacia la habitación.

Tyler dejó en la barra el vaso que sostenía, con tanta fuera que lo hizo añicos. Se dirigió, a paso humano, al mismo lugar. Todos los demás los siguieron. Incluida Caroline, que corrió hacia la habitación. Detrás de ella, Alaric cerró la puerta, vigilando desde fuera. Dentro, Stefan sujetaba fuertemente a Enzo por la espalda. Matt abrazaba a Liv. Elena, en una esquina de la habitación, retenía gracias a su fuerza vampírica a Tyler. Jeremy estaba de pie, completamente quieto, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Enzo.

–En momentos como este me gustaría volver a ser cazador –escupió taladrándole con los ojos, y el vampiro le provocó con una media sonrisa.

–¡Jeremy! –le riñó su hermana, porque no le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Él nunca debería matar, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Tiene razón, Elena. Desde el primer momento no ha dado más que problemas. No hace más que demostrar que no tiene humanidad. Le da igual matar a cualquiera –musitó Matt con los ojos entrecerrados y amargura en la voz, al tiempo que abrazaba más a una llorosa Liv.

Caroline escuchó todo esto con la mirada clavada en el suelo. ¿Qué podía decir a todos esos reproches? Ella era quien se había empeñado en que Enzo podía recuperar su humanidad, podía volver a ser un hombre bueno… Ella era su única amiga, y le había pedido que le invitara a esa fiesta para intentar matar a una chica. No entendía nada, ella sabía que Enzo no era así. Sí era así pero no era así. A ella le protegía, y a otros también. No podía entender por qué había hecho eso.

–La gente empieza a preguntarse cómo ha desaparecido la camarera tan rápido –comentó Alaric, que había asomado la cabeza dentro de la habitación.– Estamos en el campus, con las familias fundadoras al lado, no podemos levantar sospechas.

Liv le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a Matt y salió de la habitación, con ansiedad evidente.

–Tiene que morir –afirmó rotundo Stefan, mirándolo a los ojos. Era lo que llevaba deseando desde que volvió sólo para complicarle la vida a su hermano, matar a Enzo.

–Tiene que irse –corrigió Elena rápida.

Para Caroline cualquiera de esas dos alternativas no eran una solución. Había confiado en él y… Aunque no se lo dijeran sabía que todos sus amigos pensaban que ella tenía parte de culpa porque había sido la única que había confiado en él. Ella y Damon. Así que se había quedado sola en la defensa. Y por si eso fuera poco, Enzo engañándola para que le invitara les había dado la razón en todo. Caroline ya no sabía cómo hacer frente a esa situación. Ya no sabía cómo hacer frente a Enzo.

–Damon tiene que estar muy contento con estos amigos –escupió Enzo, ahora completamente serio y mirándolos uno por uno con reproche.

–No vayas por ahí –susurró Alaric dando un paso dentro de la habitación.

–Tú el primero. Desde que llegué a Mystic Falls no le he oído hablar a Damon más que de Elena y de ti: Alaric, su mejor amigo, que murió. Cada chupito que se bebía, en tu honor. Cada mal momento que tenía, iba al bosque, "necesitaba hablar con un buen amigo"…

Pero… ¿Enzo y Damon no estaban peleados? Es decir, no es que Caroline estuviera al corriente de ellos dos pero hasta donde ella se había percatado, por alguna razón parecían no llevarse bien. ¿Y ahora resultaba que él sabía los movimientos más íntimos de Damon?

–¡Tú eras su amigo y sólo viniste para destruirle! –aulló Alaric avanzando hacia él. Jeremy le paró el paso, sabía que no se podía confiar en el vampiro, así que le obligó a volver al salón, por su bien.

–Muy bien, Enzo… –intentó darle un ultimátum Jeremy, pero él lo interrumpió.

-Y tú, Elena, eres la razón de su existencia y no eres capaz de… ¡No eres capaz ni de recordarle! –se dejó la garganta y se le humedecieron los ojos–. Mirad, yo sólo… sólo quiero que ella repita el hechizo y saque a Damon de donde esté. ¿Es que no os importa? ¿Después de lo que ha hecho por todo el mundo no queréis traerlo de vuelta? –gimió incrédulo, mirándolos con furia.

–Damon está muerto, Enzo. Todos hemos tenido que afrontarlo. Afróntalo tú también –gruñó Stefan al tiempo que le soltaba, como si ya no le importara. Anduvo hasta la puerta y se paró un segundo–. No vuelvas a hacer esto. Si no, será un placer matarte –musitó y volvió a la celebración.

–Tú decides, Enzo: o te quedas y cambias, o te marchas –le musitó Elena antes de irse, algo más amable que los demás, pero igualmente firme.

–O acabarás con una estaca en el pecho –rugió Tyler y salió dándole un empujón.

Matt, se acercó a Caroline y le sostuvo el brazo.

–¿Vienes, Care?

Caroline negó no la cabeza y Matt y Jeremy salieron de la habitación sin decir nada, no era necesario, sus miradas parecían repetir las amenazas. La sala se quedó casi vacía, y en silencio. Caroline continuaba sentada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, callada. Enzo, de pie frente a ella, no dejaba de mirarla. Sólo quedaban ellos dos. Nadie más.

–¿No tenías nada que decir? –preguntó Enzo dolido.

–Me… me has utilizado. Esta noche me has utilizado. En realidad no quieres ser mi amigo –murmuró derrotada, todavía sin mirarle–. No sabía… cómo… defenderte.

–Caroline… Yo nunca te he mentido –gimió incrédulo, desesperado porque ella tampoco le apoyara–. ¿Pero es que no lo has entendido? ¡Sólo quería que repitiera el hechizo!

Ella se levantó de la silla y lo encaró.

–Quédate o márchate, Enzo. Haz lo que quieras, pero decídete ya –dijo con un hilo de voz y un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Tú… quieres… quieres que me vaya?–le preguntó Enzo mirándole a los ojos, serio como nunca.

–Quiero que hagas lo que tú desees hacer –respondió evasiva.

–¿Quieres que me vaya? –repitió Enzo mirándola más fijamente.

–Quiero que tú… que tú… tomes una decisión. La que tú quieras –balbuceó Caroline, y Enzo le sostuvo la barbilla obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

–Caroline, ¿quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con la voz ronca.

–Yo sólo… –balbuceó Caroline de nuevo.

Para Enzo eso fue suficiente. Soltó la barbilla de Caroline, tragó saliva y salió de la habitación con pasos firmes y rápidos, dando un portazo. Eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que no le importaba si se iba, suficiente para darse cuenta de que se había hecho ilusiones por primera vez después de tanto tiempo y no había servido para nada, suficiente para sentirse un gilipollas. Y fue demasiado para soportarlo. Al menos para soportarlo delante de ella. No podía creer que después de lo que él creía haber sentido ella quisiera que se fuera. Después de creer que había encontrado algo bueno tras medio siglo.

Caroline todavía seguía en la habitación. Por un momento había dudado de él. Pero era normal, ¿no? Entraba como un vendaval y atacaba a alguien sin razón aparente. No… debió confiar en él. Todos decían que era malo y cruel, y vale que hacía cosas que no estaban bien, pero esa vez… Esa vez había hecho eso para recuperar a Damon. Se suponía que se odiaban y él se jugaba todo por recuperarle. Puede que Enzo no fuera un ángel, pero había perdido su humanidad y otros en su misma situación dejaban un rastro de cadáveres a su paso. Eran injustos con él. Y ella… Enzo le había preguntado si quería que se fuera. El ultimátum era "quédate y cambia, o vete" y ella quería que todos conocieran al Enzo protector y cuidadoso. El Enzo que había atacado a Stefan cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando por su culpa. El mismo Enzo que estuvo todos esos meses con ella, enfrentándose a la pérdida juntos, buscando una salida.

Por un segundo se dio cuenta… Aquellos que eran sus amigos la habían dejado sola esos meses, y sin embargo el "cruel y malvado" Enzo no había dejado de cuidarla. Está bien, entre ellos había cierta… tensión, pero aun así él no había dejado de ayudarla. Había sido una idiota al no contestar, ¿que si quería que se fuera? No. Quería que se quedara con ella, que la protegiera, que bromeara con ella, que estuviera a su lado, que la llamara "gorgeous" y "ricitos de oro". Se había callado ante sus preguntas, pero se calló para no decirle la verdad. Que le había dolido que no le hubiera dicho sus intenciones esa noche, porque había sentido que no le importaba de verdad. Y había sentido que todo ese tiempo en que se habían enfrentado juntos a la pérdida, para Enzo no había sido más que una farsa, un soporte, pero no algo de verdad. Y que... que creía que sentía algo más por él. Pero... era consciente de que él sólo la veía como una amiga. Y por eso se había callado, porque no quería estropear su amistad. Aunque finalmente, pensó entristecida, la había estropeado de todos modos. Porque sí, al final Enzo se había ido.

Él no era el monstruo que todos querían creer. Había cambiado, sí, después de años de torturas y traición era algo lógico. Pero debajo de toda esa venganza, seguía estando Enzo. El protector, sensible y resistente Enzo.

Caroline, de pie y sola en la habitación, con la mirada clavada en el infinito y de espaldas a la puerta por la que acababa de salir Enzo, tomó una decisión. Ella siempre había sido valiente –o inconsciente- a la hora de decir lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, y esa vez no sería diferente. No debía serlo. Porque ella no podía cambiar por el hecho de que todo el mundo se marchara de su lado: Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, su padre… Por fin una persona se quedaba con ella en su peor momento, y no iba a fallarle. Clavó su mirada en la puerta y, decidida, salió de la habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

–¡Enzo! –caminó hacia él por el asfalto mojado, en medio de la noche–. No quiero que te vayas. No está bien lo que has hecho y no me gustan tus métodos de amenazar y matar sin piedad con tal de obtener lo que quieres. Pero…

Enzo sonrió pícaro y se acercó a ella, sin rastro de protección ni el cariño con el que la trataba normalmente. Y no le dejó continuar la frase.

–Tengo otros métodos para obtener lo que quiero. Y me has visto en acción, gorgeous.

Cuando fue a por él porque necesitaba su ayuda para seguirle la pista a Stefan lo encontró en el armario de un hotel comiéndose la boca con una dependienta, sólo para sacarle información sobre una de sus últimas pistas para encontrar a Damon. Así que sí, le había visto en acción. Y aunque no lo dijeran… ambos sabían que Caroline odiaba a esa dependienta. Para ella estaba claro que intentaba herirla e intimidarla por lo que había dicho –o por lo que no había dicho- dentro de la habitación.

–Estoy hablando en serio Enzo. Lo que te quería decir es que…

–¿Quieres hablar en serio? Muy bien, Caroline –volvió a cortarla y esta vez le habló con la misma sinceridad y seriedad que en la habitación, pero en un tono mucho más descarnado e hiriente–. Llevo 4 meses siguiendo la pista de Damon. Intentando que de alguna forma vuelva a la vida. Estoy intentando traer de vuelta al cabrón que, después de décadas aguantando torturas día tras día, en el momento en que pudimos escapar decidió que nuestra amistad no importaba nada y me dejó ahí. Y a pesar de todo ha sido el único amigo que he tenido. Y ya no le juzgo, porque nuestra vida era una mierda, Caroline. Y, aunque yo no lo hubiera hecho, entiendo que quisiera escapar de eso a cualquier precio.

–Pero Enzo…

–Durante un año entero le estuve cediendo mi ración diaria de sangre, que era una puta miseria, para que se recuperara y nos sacara a los dos de allí. ¡Un año, Caroline! Y cuando llegó el momento nos tendieron una trampa y Damon… se largó. Nunca me había dolido tanto una tortura como la del día siguiente. Y no por estar en aquella camilla abierto en canal, eso llevaba décadas soportándolo, sino porque el único amigo que había tenido en mi vida me había traicionado. Y no de cualquier manera, Caroline, sino que me dejó en ese agujero para que siguieran rajándome el cuerpo, quemándome, torturándome…

Caroline apenas podía pestañear, incluso había aguantado la respiración. Ella no sabía… No sabía lo que Damon había hecho. Había asumido que ambos escaparon y que Enzo se había ido a disfrutar de la vida. Se le rompió el corazón al ver la expresión de sus ojos. Siempre había creído que Enzo se había vuelto así por… Realmente nunca había pensado en la razón. Supuso que se debería a las torturas. Pero resultaba que no…

–¿Por eso… por eso apagaste tu humanidad? –musitó con los ojos brillantes.

–Sí, Caroline, por eso –gruñó dolido por la pregunta–. Pero no te equivoques, esto lo hago por él. Y aunque mis métodos dejen mucho que desear sólo quiero devolverle a la vida. No te he contado todo esto para darte pena, Care. Te lo he dicho porque no puedo creer cómo sois de hipócritas todos vosotros. Si yo puedo perdonarle y vosotros, que os decís amigos suyos, le veis morir y no intentáis que vuelva… Yo no… –se le rompió la voz, aunque su rostro aún tenía una expresión inquebrantable, y volvió a atacarla–. Yo no puedo hacer como vosotros: mirar la muerte y resignarme. Nadie es tan malo como parece, Caroline. Todos merecemos que luchen por nosotros.

A cada cosa que Enzo decía, a Caroline le iba creciendo un nudo de angustia en la garganta y apenas era capaz de articular palabra.

–¿Después de todo lo que te he contado sólo te importa que perdí la humanidad? Qué malo es Enzo, ¿verdad? Eres simplemente como todos los demás –susurró palabra por palabra con su voz grave.

–No, Enzo, es que yo pensaba que…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pensabas, Caroline? –la volvió a interrumpir dolido–. ¿Que soy un cabrón porque sí? ¿O que años de torturas me quitaron la humanidad? No, Caroline. Puedo aceptar que un gilipollas asustado me abra en canal para estudiarme, la maldad la puedo afrontar. Lo que no pude afrontar fue que un amigo renegara de mí.

Enzo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella sólo quería abrazarle por todo el dolor que había pasado. Si lo hubiera sabido en la habitación no hubiera dudado, le hubiera pedido que se quedara, pero parecía que ya era tarde. Enzo se iba como arena entre los dedos.

–Perdona que no te haya… –musitó Caroline de nuevo. Sólo quería arreglar todo y cuidar a Enzo.

–Todos los demás me dan igual. Stefan, Tyler, Elena… Sé que me odian y me importa una mierda, Caroline. ¿Pero tú? Se supone que somos amigos y no has sido capaz de decir una palabra a mi favor.

–No es así, Enz…

–Sí, vale, no es lo más ortodoxo venir a una fiesta a amenazar a una bruja. Pero es la única persona que puede devolver a Damon a la vida. Si a todos os parece que…

–¡Perdóname, Enzo! –clamó Caroline ya con dos lagrimas surcándole el rostro–. No he dicho nada y lo siento. No quiero que te vayas y… Voy a hablar con ellos y… Perdóname, Enzo. Perdóname. –sollozó. Si su mejor amigo ya le había fallado y él ahora estaba confiando en ella no quería hacerle daño, aunque sólo la viera como una amiga, estaría a la altura.

Enzo guardó silencio. No esperaba esa reacción y se dio cuenta de lo duro que estaba siendo con ella. Y aunque le siguiera doliendo que no hubiera confiado en él, le partía el poco alma que le quedaba el verla llorar. Con una sonrisa triste Enzo le dio un ligero abrazo a la chica, que nada más sentir su contacto se abrazó a él con fuerza. Caroline se apretó contra él y se sostuvo en su abrazo. Le mojó la camiseta con sus lágrimas y Enzo le besó la cabeza con cariño y suavidad. Le gustaba cómo le abrazaba Caroline, le recordaba a un tiempo en que a él le gustaba proteger a la gente, y no como en ese momento en que tenían que proteger a otros de él.

Caroline se calmó a los pocos segundos, Enzo parecía tener algo mágico que le hacía sentir que todo iba a estar bien. Le gustaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos y de que él la estrechara contra él. Su protector Enzo… Por un segundo había sentido que el Enzo del que Damon le había hablado, aquel vampiro europeo sin el que no habría sobrevivido, había renacido sólo para cuidar de ella. Aun así se separó de él porque necesitaba arreglar todo lo que había hecho.

–Voy a hablar con ellos. Les haré entrar en razón –dijo Caroline con una voz firme a pesar de sus ojos vidriosos. Dio unos pasos hacia la entrada del edificio, decidida.

–Déjalo, Caroline. Estoy cansado de esto. Además, ha sido un plan desesperado, buscaré más pistas en otro lugar –musitó y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria, hacia la salida del pueblo.

Ahí estaba su última oportunidad. Se jugaría todas sus cartas para que Enzo se quedara. Corrió hacia él, que estaba de espaldas a ella andando a una gran velocidad, y cuando lo alcanzó lo cogió del brazo frenando sus pasos.

–No, Enzo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. En cuanto él se volvió hacia ella Caroline se apoyó en sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Le besó dulce pero con urgencia…

Por un momento Enzo disfrutó de los labios de Caroline contra los suyos. Le encantó cómo lo besaba con insistencia pero a la vez con suavidad. Pero de repente recordó, y con cariño pero firme la apartó de él por los brazos.

–No, Caroline. Sólo me besas para que me quede, porque Stefan te ha hecho daño.

–¿Qué? ¡No! No es por… ¿Qué? De qué estás hablando, Enzo. Eso no tiene… No… –sólo era capaz de sentir el rechazo de Enzo. Así que por un momento le dio igual todo lo demás: su amistad, Damon, Stefan, sus amigos… Y simplemente se puso a andar hacia la fiesta, sintiendo que la última baza que le quedaba con Enzo, que era confesarle su atracción por él, se había consumido. Porque él la había rechazado. Bueno, otra persona que huía de la terrible Caroline.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente Enzo atravesó el campus de la universidad, dirigiéndose a la habitación que ocupaba Caroline. La noche anterior le había besado y, aunque estaba seguro de que fue porque le dolía que Stefan no fuera un paso más allá con ella, quería preguntarle al respecto. Porque la verdad es que se había pasado el resto de la noche pensando en ella, pensando en su boca. Le había besado suavemente pero de forma tan… impulsiva. No se lo esperaba y le gustó, aunque no supiera reaccionar en el momento. Realmente él no sabía cómo responder a un beso sincero, sí a un beso de lujuria pero no a un beso sencillo y tierno y… Joder, tenía que hablar con Caroline. Quería saber… No, necesitaba, necesitaba saber por qué la que hasta entonces le había visto como un amigo le había besado.

Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos al subir las escaleras de la residencia, y cuando llegó a la esquina del pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de Caroline, pudo escuchar la voz de Stefan. Enzo se ocultó en la esquina y aguzó el oído.

–Caroline, por favor… –murmuraba Stefan. Por lo que Enzo oía ella estaba dentro de la habitación. Probablemente no le había dejado pasar de la puerta, porque la oía crujir, como si Caroline estuviera manteniéndola abierta.

–Mira Stefan, no quiero hablar, ¿vale? Déjalo, ya no tiene importancia.

–No, Caroline. Me odias por eso, así que debe tener importancia. Quiero saber, ¿por qué estas enamorada de mí?

–Estaba. Y no la tiene, te odio por no haber sido mi amigo y haberme dejado sola, no porque no me correspondieras.

–Pero Caroline, no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentías. Perdóname. No es que no te correspondiera es que yo… sencillamente no me había dado cuenta. Pero creo que si lo hubiera…

–Stefan, ya basta. Te he dicho que para mí ya no tiene importancia.

Enzo tenía los puños tan apretados que se estaba clavando las uñas en las manos. ¿Ese tío estaba insinuando que quería algo con Caroline?

–Pero todavía me odias.

–Sí. Porque eres el peor amigo del mundo.

–Caroline, déjame entrar, por favor.

–Adiós, Stefan –oyó que murmuró Caroline, y que cerró la puerta.

Enzo escuchó cómo Stefan se dirigía hacia las escaleras de salida, que estaban justo a su lado. Pensó que tal vez debía ocultarse para no causarle problemas a Caroline, pero no le dio la gana. Sólo quería joder a Stefan, provocarle hasta causarle una úlcera. Así es que esperaría hasta que apareciera frente a él. Y apareció.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó incrédulo Stefan.

–¿No es obvio? –rió Enzo apoyado en la pared–. Ver cómo te mandan a la mierda.

Stefan se quedó mirándole por unos segundos, como si dudara sobre responder o no. Pero finalmente volvió la vista hacia las escaleras y desapareció. En ese momento Enzo se dirigió hasta la habitación, y llamó a la puerta. Quería respuestas, pero empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si ella realmente sólo le había besado por Stefan?

–¡Te he dicho que te vayas! –abrió la puerta de golpe la rubia, y joder, nunca le había visto tan guapa como cuando se cabreaba y sacaba carácter.

–_Hello, gorgeous _–la saludó con su voz grave, y ante la estupefacción de ella, pasó por su lado al interior de la habitación.

Caroline todavía tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y cerrar la puerta. Lo último que esperaba en ese momento era que apareciera Enzo en su habitación. Sobre todo después de cómo la había rechazado el día anterior. Muy bien. Estaba cabreada, lo que le venía genial. Se haría la indolente, fingiría que sólo le había besado para que él no se marchara, para mantener su amistad. Bromearía con él como siempre y fin del asunto.

–Hola, Enzo –dijo como si nada, acercándose un poco a él, que estaba tumbado sobre su cama. Ella se mantuvo de pie.

–Tu habitación está muy concurrida últimamente, ¿no? –volvió a sonreír mirando al infinito. No sabía muy bien cómo preguntarle lo que quería saber, pero era evidente que ella estaba nerviosa aunque intentara ocultarlo. Y eso a él le daba seguridad, porque no se sentía tan imbécil, veía que provocaba algo en ella.

Caroline suspiró. Genial, si el día anterior él se pensaba que le había besado por el rechazo de Stefan y ahora lo había visto salir de su residencia, ¿qué se suponía que iba a pensar?

–Ya ves, los malos amigos nos aliamos entre nosotros –ironizó. Y al ver que Enzo se limitaba a sonreír divertido le habló algo más sincera–. Le he explicado que atacaste a Liv por recuperar a Damon, y… que no tienes por qué irte.

Enzo volvió la mirada hacia ella, que se puso nerviosa y se acercó a la puerta. Él se incorporó de la cama, se puso algo serio y con los ojos entrecerrados preguntó:

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

¿Otra vez? No sabía cómo iba a salir de esa. Debía calmarse. "_Él sólo te ve como una amiga, Caroline. Finge que sientes lo mismo y todo irá bien"_, se repetía a sí misma.

–No, no quiero que te vayas, Enzo. Eres mi amigo, ya te lo dije ayer –suspiró fingiendo normalidad, pero deseando terminar esa conversación y volver a estar como siempre.

Enzo se dio cuenta de cómo intentaba esquivarle, así que optó por lo que más le gustaba: un disparo a quemarropa. Se acercó hasta que estuvo frente a ella, se quedó quieto y la miró fijamente.

–¿Por qué me besaste ayer?

–¿Qué? –soltó con un hilo de voz y se alejó de él –Porque… Enzo, por favor… Pues, porque… ¡Eres mi amigo y no quería que te fueras! –acabó gritándole a la vez que se frotaba las manos y se alejaba de él.

En ese momento Enzo fue consciente de que no, definitivamente Caroline ya no sentía nada por Stefan, era por él por quien sentía algo. Y él no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Tal vez fuese cruel, pero al ver sus ojos suplicantes y cómo se moría de vergüenza no lo pudo evitar, le insistiría hasta que dijera todo, o le mandara a la mierda, lo que sucediera antes.

–¿Sigues enamorada de Stefan?

–¡No! Pero… tú… ¡Tú has estado escuchando antes! –frunció el ceño enfadada, causando una carcajada en él–. ¿Verdad?

–Entonces, si no era para provocar a Stefan, ¿por qué me besaste? –volvió a atacarla como a un cervatillo.

–Porque… porque… –susurraba Caroline temblando, y casi corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Pero Enzo la sostuvo por un brazo–. ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Porque eres mi amigo y no quería que te fueras!

Enzo, sosteniéndola más fuerte porque ella se revolvía queriendo huir, acercó su rostro al de Caroline, y le susurró con voz áspera:

–¿Soy tu amigo?

–¿Qué di…? Claro. Claro que eres mi amigo –casi gritó, deseando salir corriendo.

–¿Sólo soy tu amigo? –susurró él, esta vez con una media sonrisa y acercándose más a su boca.

¿Iba a besarla? Pero… pero si… No importaba, ya no importaba nada. Cerró los ojos y esperó que el tacto de sus labios llegara... Pero en cambio sólo sintió que Enzo se apartaba de ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio al lado de la puerta, dispuesto a irse, sin mirarla ya.

–Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con la vista clavada en la puerta y el pomo en la mano.

¿Perdón? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Le hirvió la sangre, el día anterior la rechazaba, hacía un instante parecía buscarla y ahora se largaba. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Estaba más que harta. Así que se dirigió hacia él clavando los talones en el suelo y le habló enfurecida.

–¿Cuál es tu problema, Enzo? Sabes perfectamente lo que… ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! Ayer te beso y me apartas y ahora, ¿juegas conmigo? ¡Porque sí, te besé! ¡Te besé! ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Apartarme. Así que ahora no me vengas con "¿sólo soy tu amigo?". Y sí, claro que quiero que te quedes. ¡Y sí, no me atrevía a decírtelo porque me daba vergüenza! ¡Porque me pones nerviosa cuando estás cerca! Y ahora ya te puedes largar si te da la gana. Pero que sea rápido.

Por fin. Ahí estaba Caroline dándole con la sinceridad en la cara. Enzo tenía una media sonrisa que ella no alcanzaba a ver, porque él estaba vuelto hacia la pared. Caroline se sentía mucho mejor ahora que se lo había dicho todo, por fin había jugado todas sus cartas. Y si se quería marchar, mejor así. Enzo ya no pudo aguantar y se giró hacia ella. Atravesó la habitación en una milésima de segundo y la besó. Sus bocas chocaron de frente, y una apresó a la otra. Era un beso desesperado, enfebrecido. Los labios y las lenguas se perdían en la boca del otro, entre caricias. Enzo se alejó de su boca un segundo y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, le acarició la cara y el pelo sin creerse todavía lo que tenía.

–No dudes de mí. Nunca más dudes de mí, Caroline –le pidió escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

–Y tú no me vuelvas a preguntar si quiero que te vayas –musitó ella frágil.

–Perdona… –ronroneó acariciando su cuello con su nariz. Olía tan bien… Notaba cómo Caroline le acariciaba el pelo y eso era mucho para él. Besó el cuello femenino lentamente, muy lentamente, desde la clavícula hasta la base de la mandíbula, esparciendo besos y algunos mordiscos en los que no llegaba a clavar los dientes. Caroline bajó las manos a su espalda, acariciándole pero al tiempo sosteniéndose en él. Enzo le besó suavemente la oreja, con intención, y entonces… Y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ambos se separaron, pero no dejaron de mirarse.

–Mierda… –susurró él.

–No voy a abrir –susurró también Caroline.

–No. No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Care –le dedicó él una media sonrisa, y la hipnotizó con su voz grave–. Podemos preparar algo mejor para esta noche. No pasa nada, ángel. Abre tranquila.

Caroline le dio un pequeño beso en la cara y corrió a abrir la puerta, si era la imbécil de la habitación de enfrente la hechizaría para que se largara. Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta... dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida.

–He vuelto –murmuró Damon con su suficiencia habitual.

Enzo tenía la mirada clavada en su amigo. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Estaba serio como nunca y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Damon se dio cuenta de ello y se sintió agradecido al ver que le había perdonado por todo, que ya no le odiaba.

–Ya me he enterado de la que montaste anoche –intentó bromear Damon.

–Pero…

–Bonnie me trajo de vuelta, ella todavía no ha vuelto pero lo hará –musitó más serio.

Caroline sonrió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Su Bonnie… Su amiga iba a volver.

Enzo todavía no podía dar un paso, ni podía dejar de mirar a su amigo venido de la muerte. Damon tuvo que hacer el movimiento, se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo. Enzo miraba al infinito, entonces… fue consciente. Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y lloró. Damon tragó saliva, con los ojos brillantes también.

–Pensé que no te vería más, cabrón –musitó Enzo.

–No vas a tener tanta suerte.

Ambos rieron y se separaron, recomponiéndose. Entonces Damon miró a Caroline con una sonrisa sincera.

–Eres una imprudente, _sunshine_. Cómo se te ocurre besar a ese vampiro, todos saben que Enzo es muy malo –ironizó.

Caroline, que lloraba con una sonrisa en los labios, también abrazó a Damon, que le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se separaron Damon pasó el brazo por encima de sus dos amigos.

–Bueno, vámonos a tomar un trago con los demás. Hay que celebrar que he vuelto y que Bon Bon también lo hará –los empujó hacia la puerta y los tres salieron–. Después os podréis encerrar en la habitación a haceros la vida –les dijo con una media sonrisa gamberra.

Enzo rió, y le dio un beso en la mano a Caroline, que ya había empezado a refunfuñar contra Damon.


End file.
